


A Punishment for such a Naughty Boy

by Spooky_Void



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Degradation, Face Slapping, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Punishment, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky_Void/pseuds/Spooky_Void
Summary: Sapnap and George only had one major rule Dream needed to follow. No touching himself unless they said he could. So when they found him touching himself one day without their permission they had no other choice but to punish him. And boy,Did they punish him real good.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 13





	A Punishment for such a Naughty Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Well Hello everyone. After months of procrastinating and not writing any of the prompts I have on my list I finally decided to write this. I'd like to apologize if it is bad,This is my first time ever writing on AO3. This is not proofread.

Sapnap and George only had one rule that Dream needed to follow. No touching himself without their permission. Obviously He rarely followed it but had never actually gotten caught before. He was lucky enough to know when he had the opportunities to like when they were streaming which was never fun to touch himself during because he had to be extra quiet to make sure not only they found out but chat didn't somehow hear him. The times when it was the most fun for him was when they left the house to say get food and such. It was always the most fun because he could be as loud as he wanted with no worries,Or so he thought.

One Day when they announced they were leaving to go out for a bit,He got excited knowing he could touch himself because he was extremely Horny currently. When he heard the door shut and the car leave the driveway he would quickly undress himself so he could get right to it. He pulled out some lube and applied some to his cock before beginning to stroke himself. He knew he didn't have the time to finger himself cause they said they'd only be gone for a bit and that could be anywhere from 10-20 minutes knowing them. He sped chis strokes up quickly as the thoughts of them fucking him roughly filled his mind. Oh god how amazing it would be to feel either of them penetrate him and show him no mercy,making him cum over and over again,using him all they wanted. He would let out loud,whorish moans as he got close,So loud he couldn't hear the car pull into the driveway and the door open,The sounds so drowned out by his loud moans that Sapnap and George could almost hear them. They went to their room and saw Dream spread out on the bed,Fucking into his hand quickly. Both of them shared a quick glance at each other before smirking,Sapnap clearing his throat,prompting Dream to stop and look at them Trying to speak but no words came out,only quiet gasps as he realized they caught him. "What a Naughty Boy. Were you getting off the second we left cause you were so horny? I thought you would be able to follow such a simple rule but I guess since you couldn't then maybe you need a Punishment. What do you think about that Sapnap?" George asked The texan and he responded with "I think he does need one to remind him what happens when he breaks a rule. Such a simple one too,So sad. When we got back we were going to make you feel so good to but you just couldn't not touch yourself. What a shame." Dream responded weakly,saying "Please just make me feel good..I'm so sorry. Please..." But of course they had to punish him. It was only fair. They would both head towards Dream,Sapnap laying on the bed in front of him while George laid to his side. Sapnap Would place his hand onto Dream's thigh,Slowly trailing it up until it reached the base of his cock,slowly wrapping his hand around it and beginning to stroke it. Now keep in mind Dream was already close but this was almost enough to send him over the edge. After just a few strokes He would cum,The white substance leaking out of his cock before it shot out,landing onto his stomach. But obviously Sapnap didn't stop stroking,making Dream wince from how sensitive he was. How fun it will be to toy with Dream. George would start kissing at his neck as Sapnap jerked him off,leaving dark purple marks against his skin before he started leaving a trail of them down Dream's body. Leaving multiple on his chest before trailing down to his lower region where Sapnap was still jerking him off,Dream having already came a second time. George would start leaving marks on Dream's thighs before going and leaving licks against his tip,lapping up any cum that was on the tip of his cock. All Dream could do was whine and moan,the over stimulation slowly becoming painful but he knew they wouldn't stop until they were satisfied. Eventually Sapnap would pull his hand back and Dream thought they were done but the hand would soon be replaced by both of their mouths,licking at his tip. They were basically making out with his tip in their way,their tongues clashing all over it and Dream couldn't take it any more,cumming for 3rd time. He wanted it to end soon,Eventually starting to beg, "Please stop! I can't take it anymore..!" And after hearing that they thought he had enough and stopped,George going to grab a wet cloth to clean him off with while Sapnap whispered Praises in his ear,Telling him how good they did for him. When George came back he wiped the cum off of Dream gently before climbing back onto the bed with the other two,letting Dream wrap his arms around him weakly while Sapnap wrapped his arms gently around Dream. "We love you Dream." They both said. He would smile gently and let out a weak, "Love you guys too." Before eventually falling into a comfortable and much needed sleep.


End file.
